


Believe

by ChibiKame



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Gen, Puzzle (OC), SPOILERS FOR PIECE BY PIECE, SUPER MAJOR MASSIVE SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!, Single Grey Father AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKame/pseuds/ChibiKame
Summary: Trollmas is a time for family and love, and a bit of magic. (Piece By Piece AU)





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who love Piece By Piece, this is a christmas story that follows along the AU. It is partially inspired by some christmas stories, especially the Polar Express (though vastly different from that story). I hope everyone enjoys, and forgives me for not updating often enough.
> 
> Fair warning: THERE WILL BE MAJOR SPOILERS, ESPECIALLY FOR AN UPCOMING CHAPTER OF PIECE BY PIECE
> 
> This story takes places a few years after the latest chapter. There are plots and major point here that have yet to be revealed in Piece By Piece, and yet has been laid out here in this story. You have been warned!
> 
> But without further ado, here it is!

“WAKE UP IT’S TROLLMAS!!!” Puzzle cannon-balled right onto his father’s backside.

“Ahh!!!” Branch woke up painfully. The sudden chill that came after his warm woven blanket was snagged away didn’t help matters.

“Dad, dad, dad, hurry up sheesh you’re slow!” Puzzle jumped up and down excitedly on the bed. The four year old could not be contained from the joy he and every other child felt on this particular day.

Trolls had so many holidays that they were practically almost every other day, but this one in particular takes the cake; it was a holiday of caroling, snowfights, gift giving, warm hugs, and delicious hot chocolate.

Branch found it all too much in his opinion; Trollmas wasn’t as loud as Firework day, or as messy as Glitterpalooza, but it was gosh darn _cold_ around this season and all he wanted to do was curl up and stay in bed...

...Which was not happening at this rate. Not only had Puzzle taken to wrapping himself in the blanket he stole, he was now bouncing out of the room with it, singing one of the many songs dedicated to this atrocious holiday.

Still refusing to wake up just yet, Branch slowly removed himself from his inviting bed and walked up to his wardrobe to scour for his favorite robe and some fuzzy slippers; he could at least appease his son by lounging in the one seater next to his hand-built fireplace, maybe catch a little more shut eye while the trolling tore through a present and breakfast...

Branch didn’t find Puzzle anywhere around the living room. The elevator was on the low level, but Puzzle had used the emergency hatch enough times that Branch wouldn’t rule out the upper areas.

Making his way to the top floor’s hallway, his ears picked up the sound of Puzzle singing, muffled enough that he could tell the trolling was outside their home. _Unsupervised_. That was one way to wake up instantly, and he kicked into high gear before anything bad could happen.

“Puzzle!” He called out, rushing out the trapdoor with bare feet, shivering the slightest as he touched fresh snow. Even this early, trolls would be waking up and singing their carols, which served to awaken even more trolls, much to Branch’s dismay. At least here in the bunker, they were away from all that noise.

He spotted the young troll twirling around a bush that still managed to keep it’s leaves, albeit covered in frost. There wasn’t another creature in sight, thankfully, but one couldn’t be too careful when you’re three inches tall.

“What did I say about leaving the house without me?” Branch scolded, though he didn’t have the heart to frown at his child on this day, so it hadn’t been very effective. Puzzle didn’t even seemed to have heard him. Grabbing a hold of one of Puzzle’s hands just to be on the safe side, he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his child to get it out of his system.

Honestly, it was sometimes a bit tiring to have a kid that was so much like all the other trolls, and this irrational need to sing their hearts out without a care to their surroundings was something he was always concerned about, especially when it came to his son.

Once it was all done and over with, he didn’t hesitate to scoop the trolling up just before he could start belting out another song.

“Daaaad!” Puzzle squirmed and whined as he was carried back inside.

“There’s plenty of time to sing more carols, Puzzle. God, _all day_ in fact,” He groaned as he imagined the terrible nonstop singing that awaited him as soon as they walk into the village. “Your not even dressed up, young man.”

“Uh huh, I have a blanket!” Puzzle defended, clutching tighter on the fabric to prove his point. “And boots!” He bended forward a little to reach his toes.

“You need a jacket, socks, mittens, a hat, and a scarf,” Branch reminded the young squirming boy, “You don’t leave this house again without those things, or without me. Now, what do you want for breakfast?” He set the child down on the chair by the fireplace

“Gingerbread!” Puzzle threw his hands up and happily exclaimed. “Oh! Hot chocolate!”

“Alright, but first, let’s open a present from Jolly Nick,” Branch semi-grinned, gesturing to the small pile of presents tucked in a corner underneath a Trollmas tree, which was really a bristly funnel-shaped mushroom that trolls liked to decorate with.

Puzzle stared hard at him, “Dad, I already know Jolly Nick hasn’t been around for like forever; no one lives for hundreds of years.” Puzzle was a pretty smart kid to his relief, but one downside was the lack of childlike wonder most kids usually started out with. “Presents!” Puzzle’s mood perked up again as he twirled his way over to the pile.

“Just one!” Branch reminded, making his way over to his small kitchen that seamlessly melded with the living room in one open space; a renovation to his bunker’s former layout that had proven necessary, as it helped to keep an eye on his energetic little troublemaker. While Puzzle thought over which one to pick, Branch warmed up the gingerbread he had made last night, and simmered the milk for the hot chocolate. He watched closely as Puzzle finally made his final decision and chose the purple box with a light green bow. He smiled slightly, already knowing what lied inside.

The gift was purposely wrapped in a way which the bow would come undone with a tug on one of the end pieces. Branch learned the hard way that Puzzle would seek out a sharp object if he couldn’t get the wrapping off by himself. A sign of independence, but also recklessness.

Lifting up the lid of the box after untying the ribbon, Puzzle peeked inside curiously. Branch could see the trolling’s blue eyes sparkle and brighten up with absolute joy upon realizing what his gift is. The lid instantly came off and was flung over the trolling’s shoulder, hitting the wall opposite the living room.

“SO COOL!” Puzzle practically squealed, grabbing for the present. It was a scrapbook about different kinds of rocks and minerals. The cover had cartoony felt crystals courtesy of Poppy, and a glitter-covered border because sadly his child likes the stuff. Biggie had helped him take some incredible shots from the collection they had already accumulated, while a few of the other pictures had been carefully sketched out and then painted by the local artist Opal, who was a master of realism. Each one had hand written facts about each type of rock, though Puzzle was still learning to read and wouldn’t be able to understand every word yet. The photo set even included the shiny obsidian pebble Puzzle had lovely named Ocki, along with the several colored variants that was also part of the collection, such as Spotti with it’s gray speckles and Bloodi with it’s reddish-brown hue. Branch did not choose the names.

The gift was perfect to distract Puzzle as he flipped from page-to-page while Branch finished up the hot chocolate. Making his way over, he could see Puzzle tracing one of the pictures in awe, likely amazed at how crystal clear the photos were, as if the image itself would pop out of the page. Looking up, Puzzle shut the book just in time to be picked up and carried over to the small table where breakfast was served. He clutched the book, and while Branch had made it a rule to keep books off the table while eating, he’ll let it slide today.

Branch sipped coffee while he watched to make sure Puzzle didn’t spill his cooled off hot chocolate on the pages, or choked on a large piece of gingerbread. His gaze occasionally lingered over to the warm, cozy seat by the fireplace that he knew he wouldn’t be enjoying well until the very end of the day, maybe. He knew Puzzle was very excited for the Secret Nick, and likely wanted to head to the village as soon as breakfast was done and over with.

—

Shortly after breakfast, Puzzle was once again bouncing around and whining about going outside, his book momentarily forgotten.

“Daddy!” Puzzle hovered over his side as Branch busied himself lacing up his boots. “Come ooooon!” The young trolling was already trying to undo the scarf wrapped around him, bothered by the warmth since they were still inside. Puzzle’s hat was already on the ground.

“Just wait, Puzzle.” Branch quickly finished up, then grabbed his mittens and wrapped himself in his own scarf before rewrapping Puzzle’s and picking up the small elf hat. “You got your present for Rei?”

“Yep!” Puzzle eagerly took the gift out of his hair; he had been super excited when he ended up getting his best friend for the Secret Nick. Even though all the trollings had their own name-picking separate from the other trolls, it was still amazing odds. Branch didn’t know who Zeke was personally, but hopefully the guy likes homemade jams. He probably should’ve asked Poppy beforehand; she knew every troll by name and what they like.

Branch had to help Puzzle place the present back inside his hair, since the trolling still wasn’t good at carrying items in there just yet. He placed the elf hat on his head afterwards, which further helped to contain the present as well as keep the kid warmer. The only bit of hair peeking out were the small bangs Puzzle had begun to purposely grow out.

Once outside, Puzzle grabbed for his father’s hand and tries to drag him faster to the village. Strong as Puzzle was, he was no match for an adult troll, and though Branch quickened his pace, he took the leisure of walking towards the inevitable doom that awaited him. Puzzle spent the entire time talking, mostly about what he was going to do all day and how he can’t wait to give Rei her present. When they got closer, Branch took ahold of Puzzle’s hand as well, knowing full well the trolling would go off in a sprint towards the first familiar face if not handled.

Troll Village was already wafted with the melodic sounds of caroling by multiple groups. Snow was thin at the base of the trees, but heavier on top, itching to fall down in a moment’s notice. Branch intends not to go under the trees until after the snow came off.

More and more trolls began to leave their pods, in various states of dress; some bundled up, and some with just scarves or boots and such. Once the king was up and about and ready to start the day, the trolls purposely jumped up and down the branches in sync, making the piling snow rain down. Everyone that had been outside fell off the tree to the ground, and poked out from the snow pile like little sprouts in early spring, laughing with glee at the prank they do every year. King Peppy joined in the laugher as well, not at all bothered by the fall nor the small avalanche that had occurred, though no doubt would probably need a short rest to gather his bearings again.

Branch saw Poppy appear from out of nowhere to embrace her father and help him back up. Cooper and Suki tagging along behind her. The rest of the Snack Pack will likely join up with them within the next few minutes. It won’t be long before they spotted him and try their very best to shove their cheerful merry ways down his throat. Literally and figuratively.

The tug on his hand meant Puzzle recognized someone and wanted to say hi. Looking over that direction, he froze at exactly who the troll was.

“Happy Holidays Branch and Puzzle!” Karma giddily skipped her way over to them, carrying some kind of contraption that Branch certainly did not want to find out.

“Professor Karma!” Puzzle babbled happily, hugging the green-haired troll’s leg. “What’cha doing?”

“Well little scholar, I have a lot of spare time since I only have the greenhouse to care for ‘round this time of the year. Soooo,” Karma’s grin widened, “My uncles and I have made an automatic nutcracker machine!”

“Nutcracker!” Puzzle jumped for joy. “Buuuut, it doesn’t look like one.” The kid tilted his head and curiously looked over the gadget.

“Well, it’s still in the works, this is just the mechanics. Up here is where you’ll funnel in a whole pile of shelled nuts, and out here is where they come out of.” Karma indicated the areas with her free hand.

“I wanna try it!”

“Well you’re in luck, I was just about to test it-“

“Aaaand that’s all I need to hear.” Branch quickly picked up Puzzle. “Puzzle, let’s go find your other friends. Karma, we’ll catch up when you’ve finish testing it...and made sure it’s _safe_.”

“Oh Branch, it’s just a simple machine,” Karma shook her head, somewhat amused, “What could _possibly_ go wrong?”

Branch raised a finger up to begin spouting about twenty-five different scenarios. “Actually, don’t answer that.” She interrupted him before he could say a word.

Puzzle was thankfully distracted by the arrival of some of his friends. The three boys began chasing each other around throwing snowballs while Branch stood next to the two female trolls. Fern and Gully were some of Puzzle’s oldest friends, and their mothers have always stuck up for Branch even when other trolls continued to doubt his ability as a parent.

“Here comes Sal,” Violet elbowed both her companions, gesturing to their left.

“Grin and bear it love, she needs our support,” Mumsie warned, just before the green troll made her way over. Sal was a new mother, and boy did it show. Her once curly hair that made other trolls go gaga was a wayward mess. Her eyes developed bags on her bags, her outfit seemed thrown together, and even at this time of the morning she looked as if she saw a bergen. She held her young son, who was green skinned and had blue hair, a buck tooth he got from his father, and...special eyes.

“Oh, hello Sal, hello Keith,” Mumsie warmly greeted. Sal seemed to fidget and twitch in return.

“At me,” she stammered, “Staring, straight _at me_...”

“Oh...that’s, um...ok.”

“While I sleep...” She whispered the last part so low they could barely hear it. She left without another word. Her baby son Keith stared at them with unblinking, unfocused eyes.

“....That kid scares me.”

“Agreed.”

“Mhmm.” Branch nodded.

He was thrown to the ground and ate mouthfuls of snow when something pounced his backside.

“Branch!” Poppy gleefully yelled. “Merry Trollmas, Branch!” He couldn’t say anything back, faceplanted in the snow.

“Good morning princess.” The two mothers greeted her, unfazed by the fact the pink troll had just bulldozed their companion.

“Princess Poppy!” The children ran over to hug their favorite storyteller and party planner. She in turn hugged them, kissed their cheeks and wished them all a good holiday. All while still sitting on top of Branch.

Poppy of course picked up Puzzle and continued to hug the young troll and twirl him around. “Aww, Puzzle your hair practically blends in with the snow!” His hat had fallen off at some point, exposing the shimmering nearly-white hair that was so unique in this village.

“That’s what I said!” Fern pointed out.

“Popps, guess what, I got Rei a present! I’m her Secret Nick!” Puzzle bounced happily in the princess’s arms.

“That’s great Puzzle, I’m sure she’ll love it.” Poppy finally set the trolling down, booping his nose affectionately, making him giggle, and then picking up the fallen elf hat to place it back on his head.

Branch had just gotten up on his two feet when he felt chilled breathing hit the back of his neck.

“Merry Trollmas Branch!” The Snack Pack practically screamed in his ear, making him jump in fright.

“Oh. Hey.” He deadpanned once he calmed down from his near heart attack. Just because they were sorta, kinda his friends now, didn’t mean he had to greet them with the same merry cheer they have.

“Come on, Branch!” Chenille goaded on, followed by her twin Satin.

“Come on Branch, come on Branch, come on Branch!” The Snack Pack repeated as a united forced.

He sighed deeply, and conceded. “ _Merry Trollmas_ to you, too.” He sounded bored and unenthusiastic, but still they were delighted.

“Yay!” And of course everyone’s hug time bracelets went off, so they surrounded him in their trademark group hug he despised so much.

“Okay, okay, enough!” He grunted, squeezing himself out of the pile.

“That’s our grumpy lump of coal!” Cooper laughed, the rest following suit.

“I guess you’re feeling a little blue today!” Suki winked. It was a pretty common inside joke for the Snack Pack, ever since Branch started to regain some color.

Poppy joined up with them, standing front a center with a large grin.

“Oh no,” Branch groaned. He knew _exactly_ what she was planning next.

Poppy took out her cowbell and tapped it three times to start off the Snack Pack’s first round of caroling.

“ _We wish you a Merry Trollmas, we wish you a Merry Trollmas, we wish you a Merry Trollmas, and a happy new year!_ ” They began to sing, loudly, with other trolls joining in as well.

Welp, this was it, the rest of his miserable day. They’ll follow him everywhere he goes, singing song after song after song after song, two steps behind him. They still had it in their head that if they just keep trying to be as annoying as possible, it would somehow, _someway_ , fill his heart with the magical joy of Trollmas and he’d merrily join them in song.

 _Fat chance_.

What didn’t help matters was the fact Puzzle decided to join in as well. The kid’s voice permeated the village so loudly Branch swore if he’d actually joined in the troll’s usual parties, he could find Puzzle in the swarm by voice alone. _Maybe_ it was a bit of an exaggeration, maybe not. Point is, Puzzle was loud and it did not bode well for a father still wary of the dangers at every turn, creatures that could be listening.

“We should get a move on,” Branch reminded, pulling Puzzle out from the group and to his side, “We gotta drop off Rei’s present at Ginger’s sleigh, remember?” He gestured towards Puzzle’s friends and their mothers, who at this point had started heading off to a nearby clearing.

“Ginger!” Puzzle exclaimed happily.

—

Many other trolls have also made their way over to the grand red sleigh, perched under a large Trollmas tree that the village had decorated the night before. On top of that sleigh was Ginger, the troll considered to be the jolliest around the holidays and have the most Trollmas spirit inside her. Rumors were she was a direct descendant of the infamous hero himself, Jolly Nick. And no kidding: no one knew where her pod is, and she’s hardly spotted round the year, but once the holiday season hits it was like she lived here all the time. Not to mention, she always knew what you needed or wanted most...

She was accepting the gifts for the Secret Nick and placing them inside her giant sleigh. To the children she handed silver bells tied to red-and-white striped ribbon, as per the tradition. The trollings would secretly make their wish and then tie the ribbon on the tree, keeping the silver bell which would mysteriously disappear once their wish came true. Branch recalls that he still has one of the silver bells and ribbon somewhere in his home, having forgotten to tie the ribbon to the tree on the last Trollmas he celebrated before losing his grandma.

“Happy Holidays everyone!” Ginger eagerly shouted as she rang a golden bell. “Well, well, well, who is this charming little elf?” She dropped down the sleigh, and bent downward to level herself to Puzzle’s height. “I could’ve sworn elves were ten times bigger than this cutie right here.” She pinched his cheek affectionately.

“You know it’s me, Gingie.” Puzzle rolled his eyes but giggled. “I have Rei’s present!” He took off and threw away the hat to take out the hidden gift. Since Puzzle had wanted to wrap it on his own, the paper was a bit wrinkled and the bow a little lopsided.

“What a lovely present, I see you wrapped it all by yourself. Good job!” She smiled wide and accepted the gift, which would be placed among the pile that was already building up on the sleigh, in no particular order. “And I have something for you! Tada!” She held up the silver bell with the ribbon on it.

“Umm,” Puzzle stared at the gift in his palm, “Thanks.”

“Don’t forget to make your wish and tie your ribbon on the tree, you hear?” Ginger winked to the trolling. Then she finally got up and faced Branch. “Happy Holidays, Branch! I’ll take that now, and I’m sure Zeke will _love_ it.” Branch handed over his Secret Nick gift, before leading Puzzle to the side so that Ginger could put their gifts away and collect more from the growing crowd.

Once they were out of ear shot, Puzzle spoke up. “Hey dad, should I even make a wish?”

Branch looked down at the silvery troll. “Well, all your friends will, and they’d probably love to have you join them.”

“I know,” Puzzle sighed, placing the bell and ribbon in one of his jacket’s pocket. “Doesn’t matter anyway.” The little trolling then skipped ahead to meet up with his friends again, who had already dropped off their own gifts and were talking about making snow sculptures.

Branch couldn’t help but feel just a little sad; once again his kid was missing out on that childlike wonder of fairy tales and magic. While his friends will continue to believe that Jolly Nick still exists and wishes can be granted until they were old enough to know better, Puzzle will miss out on all of that...

Oh no! What if Puzzle’s disillusionment starts to affect the other children? What if he starts to tell the other kids Jolly Nick doesn’t exist and make them sad? What if they won’t want to be Puzzle’s friends anymore after that? _What if he starts to believe BERGENS don’t exist either!?!?!?!_

“ _We won’t stop ‘til you sing along, we won’t stop ‘til you sing along, we won’t stop ‘til you sing along, come on Branch sing along!_ ” The entire time the Snack Pack had continued to carol in the background, even during his and Puzzle’s conversation with Ginger.

“Guy, shut UP!” Branch yelled, but only loud enough to be heard, rather than to scare them into silence. “I’m having a _crisis_ here! I need your help!” He waved his arms frantically, trying to emphasize the gravity of the situation.

They shut up immediately after that, their grins widening to fearsome lengths and their eye’s sparkling. “Us? You want _us_ to help you?” Poppy pretty much shrieked with excitement. “Of course we’ll help you Branchie-boo! I knew it, I _knew_ you’d want us to give you singing lessons!”

“We did it!” Cooper and Biggie high-fived while their other friends cheered and danced in celebration.

“Not that, you idiots!” Branch snapped.

“Ohhhhh...” They deflated.

“Puzzle’s doesn’t believe in Jolly Nick or making Trollmas wishes, and I’m worried it’s going to affect him and make the other kids hate him and he’ll be _alone_ ,” Branch begin to hyperventilate as he thought of all the terrible things that would happen, even pulling at his hair. He paced back and forth anxiously. “And then he’ll turn grey and miserable and hate everyone back but he won’t believe in bergens so he’ll get caught and eaten one day when they find us and it’ll be all my fault-“

“Branch! Get a hold of yourself! _Breathe_!” Poppy shook him. “None of that is gonna happen, first of all, and of course we’ll help you.”

“You will? Really?” Branch head was still spinning from the force of Poppy shaking him around.

“We’ll get Puzzle into the spirit of Trollmas!” Suki enthusiastically answered.

“Yeah, this’ll be fun!” Guy Diamond agreed.

“.....Thanks,” Branch mumbled shyly, staring off in the distance.

“Awwww!” They attempted to engulfed him in another group hug, but he backed away quickly.

“Hey, hey, we agreed only _once_ a day of that!” Branch grumpily reminded them.

“Well, we’re helping you, so I think we should be allowed another one,” Poppy smirked.

Branch crossed his arms and frowned. After a moment, he caved. “Fine! But only for ten sec-“ They didn’t give him time to finish before covering him in their hug ball.

—

While Puzzle was still playing with his friends, the Snack Pack huddled to formulate their plan. Once they broke off, the group left to drop off their Secret Nick presents and get down to business. Branch approached his son, making sure to relax as to not give off any indication of his plan. He stood aloof from the small crowd, watching the little trolling have the time of his life making a snow fort, preparing for an upcoming epic snowball battle. This was why Branch made sure to have Puzzle all bundled up head-to-toe in warm, water-proof gear-

Wait a second, where is his hat?

His little elf hat, it was _missing_! Puzzle could get sick! And miss out on the fun! And then they couldn’t get him to believe in Trollmas magic! And he’ll be all _alone_!

He slapped himself, startling a few trolls who were nearby. Of course, when they dropped off the Secret Nick presents! That was where he last saw it. He briskly walked over to Gooseberry’s father and whispered. “Can you please watch Puzzle for a moment? I forgot something and I’ll be right back.” The troll nodded in agreement, so Branch didn’t waste any more time, racing back over to the sleigh.

He didn’t spot it anywhere on the ground, but surely Ginger would’ve seen it. Not even caring that he was cutting in the line that had formed, Branch nervously asked, “Ginger, have you seen-?”

“This?” She held out the elf hat.

He sighed in relief. “Thanks!” He rushed back to the area the children were playing, just in time.

“Hold on Puzzle!” Making his way over to the little trolling, he quickly pulled the hat over his shock of hair.

“Aww, dad!” Puzzle complained, “I wanted to blend in!” Feeling something inside, he grabbed for the hat, looked inside, and fished out what looked like a old festive sock. “Huh?”

Branch mentally cursed. “That must be Ginger’s. Great, now I have to return it.”

“Actually dad,” Puzzle held out the sock, “It has your name on it.”

Confused, Branch grabbed for the sock. Before he could look over it, he was hit in the face with a snowball.

“The first strike! Team Snowglobe, attack!” One of the older kids screamed.

Branch quickly ducked out into safety as the area suddenly became a battle zone of flying snowballs, a few hitting him along the way. He made it over to the other parents who had kept a safe distance away, some chuckling at Branch’s misfortune.

Hiding behind the group and shaking off the freezing snow, Branch could now get a good look at the sock, and was surprised to discover it was actually a small stocking, his stocking, that grandma had made him for their last Trollmas together. But that _couldn’t_ be, he placed it in storage with all the other mementos, and he made that elf hat just a week ago!

Grandma had sewed in a drawstring to the stocking to keep the wishing bell safe. Sure enough, as he reached in, he found it still tucked inside, slightly dulled over the years, the ribbon frayed and faded to pink where it was once bright red.

He had been just a year less than Puzzle at that time, but he recalled how excited he had been to see that Jolly Nick came overnight to deliver the presents. So much, in fact, that he forgot to make his Trollmas wish at the tree hastily built below the troll tree; they hadn’t been able to get a real one since the bergens came. Grandma said that if he saved it that would mean he could have two wishes next year.

How innocent he had been. He didn’t bother with next year’s celebration, knowing that no wish was ever going to come true, that no amount of magic could ever bring his grandma back. After all, he had made the same wish to bring back his parents, and a lot of good that had done him. He hadn’t even bothered keeping the bell of that ill-fated wish, leaving it behind in the tunnel when they finally escaped.

He closed his eyes and turned away from the others. He had to take a moment to collect himself, not wanting to accidentally break down in front of everyone.

—

Meanwhile, Satin and Chenille had just finished the last few touches on the outfits they needed. Biggie was dressed in the bright and festive suit they made for him, and was standing as still as possible while they fitted him. He had changed his hair color to a deep green, which was decorated with golden bells, tinsel and iced cookies, and had a matching fake beard that pretty much covered most of his blue skin. They even put on thick, peel-on eyebrows to help further hide his face.

“Remember, laugh like this: ho ho hooooo!” Guy Diamond held his and jiggled his stomach, while letting out the deepest, hearty laugh he could manage, though his auto tuned voice made it less so.

Biggie still couldn’t move until the twins were done, but tried to mimic the glitter troll’s impression. “ _Ho ho hooooo_!” He sanged.

“Too high pitch, like this!” Smidge hopped on a nearby chair and took a deep breath. “ _HO HO HOOOOO_!” Biggie repeated it back.

“Too deep, try it like this!” And this went on back and forth between the two until the twins had finally finished and Biggie could drop his arms again.

“Guys, guys!” Biggie halted them. “I got this, I’m a professional.” He cleared his throat. “ _Ho HO ho_!” He gave as much flair to the act as possible.

They gasped. “That’s perfect!”

“Thank you.” Biggie bowed.

“Everything’s perfect,” Satin nodded. “We got our helper elf,” She gestured to an equally festive Fuzzbert, “And our jingle bells.” Suki shook a whole wreath of them, making the sound of Jolly Nick’s arrival.

“Our deer-like troll,” Chenille added, pointing out to Cooper with his fake felt antlers, with Poppy busily adding garland all over him.

“And now our Jolly Nick!” They exclaimed together.

“All we need to do now-“

“Is show up during Secret Nick-“

“Put on a bit of a magic act-“

“And Puzzle will start to believe!”

Once everything was finally done, the group tried to make their way out of Poppy’s pod.

“Wait!” Poppy paused, halting everyone behind her. “We can’t be seen around the village before then! We have to sneak our way to the Trollmas tree and stay hidden for the next few hours.

“Oh, right.” They walked back to the center of the pod, sitting down in a circle, and thought it over for a moment.

“...Anyone got a big box?”

—

  
“Happy Holidays everyone!” Ginger shouted in between drop offs, which were starting to become fewer, “Be merry and joyful, but don’t forget to stay warm and drink hot chocolate or cider! Oh,” She spotted the group pushing a ginormous gift box towards her direction. In fact, everyone in the vicinity was looking at them, mouth agape and children giddy with glee. Now who was the lucky troll who was getting _THAT_ for Secret Nick?

“Guys, I think we’re drawing a lot of attention,” Suki said.

“Too late to back down, just keep pushing.” Poppy strained to push the box, along with the twins, Guy Diamond, and Smidge. The muffled sounds of Biggie, Cooper and Fuzzbert could be heard inside, and they had to be reminded to stay silent.

Poppy, Guy Diamond, Satin and Chenille finally gave up and stopped to rest and catch their breath, and were shocked to see that Smidge continued to push the box by herself...at the same pace they’ve been going. They shrugged and followed along closely.

“My, my, now this is a surprise.” Ginger sweetly smiled at the group once they finally made it. “This may be a new record, in fact.” She took out a measuring tape from her hair and quickly checked the height and width. “Hmm, nope, missed by .5 centimeters.”

Their eyes widened. “Someone got a present _BIGGER_ than this?”

“The four hundred and sixteenth Trollmas celebration, gifted to Peachy before she became queen, by the then Prince Fortwes; an elegantly ornate pod-shaped greenhouse for her prized rainbow orchids. And a new gardening apron.” Ginger replied without missing a beat. “Sad to say it was left behind during the escape.”

The group looked to one another. “Wow.”

“I’ll take it from here, fellas,” Ginger hopped off her sleigh and pushed the box the rest of the way behind the sleigh, by herself. Again they watched with shock, and even Smidge looked impressed.

“Say, where are your friends, Biggie, Cooper and Fuzzbert?” She looked over the group, tapping her chin. “Hmmm, they _seem_ to be missing somewhat.”

“Uhhh,” Poppy thought over a good excuse, “They’re planning something special right now. Hey, you know after all this pushing, I think we could use some hot cocoa.” Her friends agreed. “Ginger, surely you’re tired just standing here _all day_ , I can take over while you have a break!”

“Oh, that’s really not necessary, princess.”

“I insist!” Poppy got up the sleigh and held out her hand for the ringing bell, which Ginger reluctantly handed over. “Great, just take your time and stretch your legs, I won’t go anywhere from this spot until you’re back!”

“Oh, okay then,” was all Ginger could say before both twins stood on either side of her and proceeded to carry her off.

“With me here, I can make sure you guys are comfortable without raising suspicion.” Poppy whispered to the trio inside the box.

“What did you say? I can’t hear you!” A muffled voice asked.

“I said, I can make sure you guys are comfortable without raising suspicion,” Poppy repeated a little louder.

“You’re gonna do an inspection?”

“You’re uncomfortable with superstitions?”

“I SAID: I CAN MAKE SURE YOU GU- oh, eh, hehe,” Realizing she had an audience, Poppy cleared her throat and turned over to the questioning troll. “Uhh, just checking up on the acoustics here.” She grinned at them. “Sooo, presents! You have presents! And I’m here to put them in the sleigh!” The trolls handed over their gifts.

“Thanks, princess Poppy.”

“But where’s Ginger?”

“Oh, y’know, just giving her a break, for cookies and cocoa, all that jazz. I’m her substitute.” Poppy tried to lean on the sleigh, but clumsily missed the edge and instead crushed a gift with her elbow.

“Uhh, _please_ put my present in the back?” One of them asked.

“No problem!” Poppy saluted them and hopped on the sleigh to do her task. Several more presents were crushed by her feet as she walked over them. “I gotcha covered.” She winked as they walked away nervously. “Oh, and Merry Trollmas!” She waved at them.

Then her bracelet chimed. “Huh, hug time already.” Looking around, no one was currently nearby. “I need to go find somebody,” She looked over the sleigh and presents she was in charge of at the moment. “It’ll just be a second.” She shrugged, and sped off like a rabbit.

“....Poppy, are you there? I need a snack.”

No answer came.

“Popps? Popsicle?”

“Hey I can whip something up for us.”

“...No thanks, Cooper.”

—

Now that the snowball fight was done and over with, Puzzle bounced and danced around as they made their way over to a pod to see Rei. She was currently in her grandfather’s pod while her mother took over the grandfather’s duties for the holiday, and her father helped with inventory for the village’s upcoming New Hair’s Eve feast.

“Dad, look! Auntie Cybie’s!” Puzzle pointed to the two pods where Cybil and her own family resided. “Can we say hello after Rei’s?”

Branch sighed grumpily. “Yeah, sure.” He grunted, not looking at the pod’s direction.

Puzzle comfortingly hugged his father’s arm. “Dad, you still mad?”

Branch made a noise of irritation.

“I dunno what Uncle Creek did this time, but maybe he’s sorry now?”

“Hmph!” As if; that jerk held a grudge for _years_ before, he’s not going to come around and apologize anytime soon, for sure.

Their relationship, while improved from what it once was, was still rocky at best. Frenemies is what they were unofficially dubbed; sometimes they were on good terms, sometimes not, especially when it came to Poppy or their shared group of friends. Creek was still a conceited snob, and Branch was still a grumpy bergen’s behind; Creek still tried to correct Branch’s “barbaric” ways, while Branch still didn’t trust him to take care of Puzzle alone.

But they managed to get along in a way most trolls didn’t; they could enjoy the silence and absence of other trolls together, they could talk about difficult issues and their worries for the future together, and they could talk about family together. Family, in fact, was a major, sensitive subject.

Which is exactly why he’s not talking to him!

_“Are you kidding me? Trollmas is in two weeks, and you’re going quartz spelunking now?!” Branch ranted, trailing behind as Creek was setting off on his journey, with adequate gear for the season, and enough supplies for weeks. He was too angry to note the fact Creek had taken his advice on organizing his pack._

_“There is something I need to fetch.” Was the curt reply._

_“Ugh! If this is about another argument with your father, you know you’re hurting the rest of your family when you throw your stupid, childish tantrums! Especially Cybil! Whatever the deal is, get over it!”_

_Creek rolled his eyes. “Sound advice from someone who never ‘gets over it.’”_

_“Excuse me?!”_

_“If you’re done screaming your lungs out, you should turn home now. I’ll try to be back on time, but no promises of that sort.” Creek walked just a little faster now._

_“.....Fine! I hope you freeze out here, you a$$!” Branch yelled at his retreating back_.

As far as he knew, Creek was _still_ not back, completely missing out on the holiday meant for family togetherness. All for _crystals_! As if the moron needed any more. He’s seen enough of Creek’s personal collection as he bragged about it to a starry-eyed Puzzle, boasting about each and every little piece for as long as his audience could bear with him. It’s as massive as his ego!

The nerve! The jerk! Absolute, no-good, rotten, egotistical _bastard_! This wasn’t even one of their typical arguments; Creek didn’t fight back and barely made a jab. He simply didn’t care. And that hurts the most.

“Oh dad,” Puzzle shook his head, knowing that while his father wasn’t saying anything out loud, his grouchy attitude and the occasional frustrated kick at the snow said everything for him. Hopefully he’ll be too distracted the rest of the day to dwell over the issue.

“Puzzle!” A soft little voice called out when they welcomed themselves in. The little voice, covered in a bundle of blankets, let out a few small coughs as well.

“Rei!” Puzzle hurried his way over to his sick friend. “Hello Mr. Ambrose, Merry Trollmas!” He nodded at the elderly orange troll hovering at his granddaughter’s bedside.

“Ah, Puzzle, Rei was just wondering where you were. Happy Holidays Branch, I hope it’s been doing good for you.” The elderly troll greeted back to his guests.

“How are you feeling Rei, any better?” Puzzle stood on his tippy toes to see the head of the tiny golden yellow troll. Her eyes and nose were slightly red, but far less severe than it was before.

“I’m ok,” She smiled brightly at him, “I’m bored here, but Dr. Plum said I can go to the Secret Nick if I’m a good girl and drink lots of tea.” She made a face as she mentioned the tea.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Puzzle nodded.

“You’re all snowy!” Rei giggled, noticing the small sprinkles of snow still clinging to Puzzle’s clothes. “Were you in the snowball fight?”

“I was, it was amazing!” He vibrated with excitement.

“Tell me!”

“Well, I made a fort...”

“I brought some extra soup, and some of my cold medicine in case you need it,” Branch offered to the older troll as the two children chatted away.

“How kind, thank you,” Ambrose gratefully accepted the jar of soup and small packets of medicine meant to be stirred into a hot drink. “Rei is doing so much better, but I’m still worried she could get worse if we take her out tonight, no matter what Dr. Plum says.”

“You’ll just take her to the Secret Nick, right?”

“Out and back as quickly as we can,” Ambrose nodded, “She’s very excited for it this year, outright refused to miss it out. Honestly, I ought to grab the present myself and have her stay here, tradition be damned.”

Branch understood; the family adored and dotted over their little girl, whose so far had gotten sick every winter. Rei stayed inside most of the time during this season, despite wanting to play outside and enjoy the weather with her friends.

“There’s always the bonfire to stay nearby,” Branch added, “If it’s crowded, just tell them Rei needs to keep warm more than they do.”

“True,” the older troll chuckled.

—

After twenty minutes of conversation, mostly about the flu season and different remedies, Branch excuse himself on an errand while the two best friends played and kept each other company. Branch, of course, was just trying to check up on the Snack Pack’s progress.

“Where are they?” He grumbled, searching all over. “A giant troll, a trollimal, and two conjoined twins should stand out a _little_ more than this!” After a few more minutes, he did spot a familiar pink troll, strangely sans her friends and instead laughing it up with a bunch of strangers. He made his way over.

“Poppy.” He addressed her. She quickly turned around and smiled even wider than before.

“Branch!” Completely forgetting the trolls she was with, and dropping the mug of hot chocolate that had been offered to her, the princess embraced him. “Oh my god, Branch, you wont _believe_ it, Mandy actually sewed on red and green hug-time flowers to her dress! It was so _glitterific_ , I want one for next year. Oh, and I think I might have found out about my Secret Nick, guess who it is?” As she rambled, Branch had grabbed her hand and lead her to a remote spot.

“Poppy, _focus_ , where’s the rest of the Snack Pack?” He asked, interrupted her before she could go on about her apparent Secret Nick. “And how’s progress? On the _you-know-what_?”

“Oh!” Poppy suddenly remembered. “Don’t worry, Branch, it’s all taken care of. We’ve got everyone hidden in place...by the sleigh...where I’m suppose to be. _Frickin’ hair balls_!” She facepalmed. “I was _suppose_ to stay put!” She dragged Branch along back to the sleigh.

“You mean you were suppose to be by the sleigh?!” Branch looked at her incredulous. “What happened to Ginger?”

“I’ll explain on the way!”

A confused crowd had formed, wondering where to place their presents.

“Princess Poppy,” one of them shouted as she approached. “Ginger isn’t here!”

“We needed to drop off our presents!”

“I have everything under control!” She screamed, pushing her way towards the front. “Okay, I totally got this. First in line?” Many trolls began to speak simultaneously, frantic as the time for Secret Nick drew closer. “Uhh, a little help, Branch?” Poppy struggled to carry several presents at once.

“Oh, sorry,” Branch nervously backed away, uncomfortable with the out-of-control crowd. “I gotta get back to Puzzle!” He ditched her then and there.

“One at a time, one at a time!” Poppy started throwing presents in the sleigh at a fast pace.

“Hello, Poppy?” Biggie’s muffled voice called out as he knocked on the wall of the box. “Jolly Nick needs to tinkle! And Mr. Dinkles is getting scared!” Sadly, he could not be heard over the noise of the crowd.

—

Branch and Puzzle stayed another hour with Rei and Ambrose, up until Rei’s father came home. They even made a quick visit to Cybil’s at Puzzle’s insistence. She hadn’t looked the least bit concerned over her brother’s absence, nor did she mention it, although looks can be deceiving; the guru family were pretty good at hiding their true feelings.

They left to return to the Trollmas tree before the crowd grew too much, Branch deciding to camp by the big bonfire so Rei had a spot when the time came. Puzzle found one of his friends and played even more in the snow, while Branch sipped on hot chocolate that had been offered to him and tried to stay recluse despite a few acquaintances deciding to chat him up. One of them being Karma, who recited about her automatic nutcracker...which needed a few tweaks here and there.

He watched Poppy and Ginger, who had now returned from wherever she had went off to, finish up the remainder of the drop offs. He felt a little bad leaving Poppy to fend for herself like that. Just a little.

She was finally relieved of duty and made her way over to him, after checking up on the rest of the strategically placed Snack Pack, of course.

“Had a good time, little miss helper?” He smirked at her as she approached, holding out an extra mug of hot cocoa. She snatched it up and chugged the hot liquid down her dry throat.

“Whew! How does Ginger do this every year? My throat is _dying_!” Poppy jumped on and sat on the fence surrounding the bonfire. She patted the spot next to her. Branch joined her and allowed the princess to grab his scarf to wrap around herself.

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow. “Coming from the princess herself? The same one who sang a rap for half the population in _one day_?”

“Well I didn’t say it was easy,” She giggled, “but the summer weather was _so_ much kinder to my throat back then.”

“True,” He shrugged. He continued to watch Puzzle playing crowd spotter with his friends. “I hope this plan works...I don’t want Puzzle to end up like me.” He looked down to his covered hands. Underneath the mittens, his fingertips had taken up a bluish hue, but up to the arm it sunk to grey, now more distinctive with the small amount of coloration on him.

“It’ll be fine!” Poppy reassured. “Besides, being you isn’t anything bad. I know there’s something good inside right _here_.” She tenderly patted the area where his heart is, making him flustered by the contact and subtle hint.

Branch gave a heartfelt smile, which she returned back.

“Princess!” Sal interrupted their moment. If she looked bad earlier, she was a wreck right now. “Gone, missing, can’t find him!” She frantically twitched and spun her around so much that Branch was slightly worried her head would fling off.

“Whose missing, how can I help?” Poppy asked, equally concerned.

“Keith!”

“Ahh!” A blue troll near them was startled when the missing child popped out of his hair. “How in the? How he’d?”

Sal didn’t waste a moment and quickly pulled her child out of the other troll’s hair and into her own, walking away without another word.

Branch and Poppy looked at one another. _That was weird_. Before anything else could be said between them, a loud bell rang and the village quieted to a murmur. Branch gestured to Puzzle to come over, the little troll racing his way over to stand alongside his dad. The main event of the day was about to begin.

The orchestra that had been setting up for the last thirty minutes took their places and began playing as Ginger sang:

“ _On this day, this day of joy and cheer, we come forth and celebrate the year,_  
_On this day, we join our hands and sing,_  
_On this day, let our united hearts ring.”_

The crowd began to join in. “ _On this day, we wish for all the good,_  
_On this day, we wash the tears and sorrow_  
_On this day, Trollmas brings us together,_  
_On this day, we hope for a better tomorrow.”_

They sang a few more songs in harmony, the the soft and sweet music was soothing even to Branch, who was confident that the volume was too low to be heard from a distance, even with the entire village singing.

Looking around, he spotted Rei’s parents and grandfather making their way towards the bonfire, coming out of their pods shortly after the sound of the bell. He waved them over, earning quite a few stares to his dismay, but also catching their attention. Amber smiled gratefully as they set towards him. Judging from the bulge in her hair, Rei was tagging along with her mother.

“Rei, you came!” Puzzle stopped singing long enough to greet his friend. In return, a little hand poked out of and waved to him.

“Hi Puzzle, I need to stay here!” Rei’s little voice came out; somewhat hoarse, but thankfully without a cough.

“Thank you so much Branch,” Rei’s father Russel, shook his hand, “I was worried we wouldn’t be able to find a place by the bonfire.”

“Just watching out for her.” Branch shrugged, as if it was no big deal. However, to Poppy it was.

“Aww, Branch, you big sweet softie!” She gushed to his embarrassment. Puzzle snickered from behind her.

“Ahem,” He coughed, “hey look, I think the Secret Nick is about to start.”

As if on cue, the music quieted down until only the sound of the orchestra continued on, and even then the melody was as low as possible.

“Friends and family, thank you all for coming to the five-hundred-and-twenty-fifth Trollmas celebration!” King Peppy’s voice permeated the village center. Cheering lasted for a full minute before he continued on, “It is a time in which we cherish our love ones, and show one another our appreciation. And every year, thanks to the tireless efforts of Ginger and her family, we are able to how that appreciation by the way of giving someone else a present, and hopefully create new bonds or strengthen old ones. Without further do, I present Miss Ginger Snappe, and begin the Secret Nick!”

Ginger took center stage once again and everyone whooped and hollered. “Alright everyone, you know what time it is! So who-?“

“ _That one! THAT ONE_!” Nearly two-thirds of the village excitedly screamed and pointed at the largest present of all.

Ginger smiled, and shrugged. “Okie dokie.” Usually the trolls picked a particular troll, often King Peppy or Princess Poppy. Pushing the large box up front, she climbed up to the tag dangling on top. “The first present is for... _all_ the children in the village!”

“ _All_ of us? Wow!” The children rushed forward eagerly, their parents trailing behind. Puzzle almost joined along when Mullberry beckoned him, but he recalled that Rei had to stay by the bonfire, and decided to stay put.

“Can Rei come out so she can see?,” Puzzle asked Amber, tugging on her fleeced leggings. The mother nodded, allowing her hair to loosen enough that Rei could peek out. Even from a distance, she would at least have a good view.

Branch was quite proud of Puzzle, noticing his hesitance to leave Rei behind. He picked up the light silver troll and placed him in his own short shock of hair. Puzzle stood up high from his place, grinning widely at Rei now that they were on the same level.

“So, whose opening this big boy?” Ginger pondered to the children gathered in front of her.

“Can you, Miss Ginger?” One of the older kids asked, “I don’t think even all of us could open it together.” Other children nodded in agreement.

“I’d be honored,” she bowed jokingly, making the children giggle. Using her sleigh as a stepping stool, Ginger grab a hold of the box top. “ _THE FIRST PRESENT_!” She pushed up with all her might.

The box itself tilted to it’s side, forcing the trolls to back away quite a lot to avoid getting squished. Several figures rolled out of the box. From behind the tree, Suki jingled a wreath of bells. From a distance on both sides, the twins and Smidge managed bellflower spotlights, and up above the tree Guy Diamond made it rain glitter.

“GASP!!!” Biggie got a lungful of sweet, sweet fresh air, followed suit by Cooper and Fuzzbert, glad to finally be out of that cramped space.

The children were shocked for a moment.

“IT’S JOLLY NICK!” Some of them shrieked, bouncing up and down, “IT’S _JOLLY NICK_!!!” They went crazy; their hero was _here_ , in the _flesh_! Just for _them_!

“ _Oh, oh, oh_!” Biggie held his private parts. “I really need to _go_!” He couldn’t though, the children circled around him exhilarated.

“Jolly Nick over here, I’ve been good all year!”

“Jolly Nick! Did you get me a pet worm? Did you? Did you?”

“I wanna touch your beard!”

Puzzle, from a distance, stood mouth agape. “Is that seriously?”

“Jolly Nick!” Rei happily squealed. Trying to stand up, she nearly fell off her mother’s hair if not for the strands still holding her by the waist, but long enough to expose her even more to the bitter cold.

“I don’t believe it!” Puzzle rubbed his eyes as if the image before him would change. “It _IS_ him!”

Branch smiled knowingly.

“Puzzle, go say hi for me!” Rei demanded, coughing a little, making her parents fuss over her.

Puzzle tugged at Branch’s hand. “Can I dad? Can I, _please_!” He pleaded, the intense amount of joy that sparkled in his eyes warmed Branch’s grey heart up.

It took just a nod before Puzzle went dashing off to the front, pushing and excusing himself past the dense crowd.

“I don’t feel so good,” Cooper wobbled as he tried to stand up. He ate a little too much of his own cupcakes and was quickly getting a stomach ache.

“A deer troll! So cute!” A little girl jumped on top of Cooper, followed suit by a few others. Their weight make it even harder for Cooper to stand straight, making him even more nauseous, until...

“EEEEEWWWW!!!” They shrieked, getting off of him immediately.

“Look, Jolly Nick _DID_ get me a pet worm!” One of the children that had begun to climb on top of Biggie snatched Mr. Dinkles right up.

“ _Mew_!” Mr. Dinkles cried, trying to wriggle for freedom.

“Hey, he’s mine!” Freaking out, Biggie grabbed on to Mr. Dinkles as well. “Give him _back_!”

“But he’s _my_ present!” The child cried, inciting a bunch of other children to team up and help the girl hold onto the worm. “Your suppose to give _me_ a pet worm!”

The child that had wanted to touch the beard was now swinging on it as it dangled right underneath the tug-of-war going on.

At this point Poppy had left Branch’s side to fix things, barely remembering to return his scarf.

“ _Jolly Nick_!” She harshly whispered by Biggie’s side. “You’re suppose to be the _kindest, most generous troll in existence_ , remember?”

“Give me back Mr. Dinkles!” Biggie continued fighting on, not even hearing the princess.

“Poppy,” Cooper approached, one of his front limbs grabbing her shoulder for support. “I don’t think, I’m gonna,” He threw up again, right on her favorite fluffy boots.

Then Fuzzbert stepped up front to the spotlight. This was it; things were a disaster and it was up to _him_ to save the day. Confident and brave, he took a deep breath, opened his hidden mouth as wide as possible, and started giving the most amazing, heart-tugging speech about the joys of Trollmas and what it truly means.

“Is that plant talking?” A troll pointed out.

“Nah, just your imagination.”

Fuzzbert stopped mid speech and shuffled away, dejected.

Poppy had joined the children in their tug of war. She can say sorry to Biggie later, right now he was being ridiculous!

“We’ll find her a new one and get him back to you!” She reasoned.

“No!” Biggie refused, pulling harder.

“I want this one! This one is _special_!” The little girl cried.

Mr. Dinkles kept meowing, upset as he was pulled twice his length.

“This is outrageous! How _dare_ you treat my little angel this way! I don’t care _who_ you are!” The mother of the girl scolded Biggie on the side, not exactly helping matters.

“KEITH!” Sal screamed as the baby troll suddenly poked out of Jolly’s Nick’s hair, tearing through a present, the pieces of the wrapping falling in chunks.

“Gah!” He took out an engagement box, exposing the brilliant ring inside. He flung it to the crowd.

“Who is that for?” A troll asked as it landed on the ground in front of them.

A red troll, dragging his girlfriend along, quickly picked it up.

“This wasn’t how this was suppose to go. I asked Ginger for a favor to make sure I was your Secret Nick.” The troll got down on one knee.

“Ron? Babe?” His girlfriend gasped.

“Sugarlace, will you make me the happiest troll in the world?”

“YES!” She jumped on him, kissing him on the lips. The trolls not distracted by the tug-of-war cheered for them.

“Hold up, what happened to Apricot? She was gonna give you the present herself.” Ron asked after the kiss.

“ _Nooo_!” Sal shrieked and grabbed Keith just before he could bite the helpless chorusfly’s head off, saving it’s life and sparing everyone a gruesome scene.

“Apricot!” Sugarlace embraced her terrified pet chorusfly. “Oh, my poor baby!”

“ _Let go_!” Poppy and the children pulled as hard as they could.

“Nooo!” Biggie wailed, tears running down his face; no one was worth losing his best friend.

Then the kid who had been tugging at the beard pulled it hard enough that it snapped, the recoil painfully hitting Biggie’s chin enough that he fell backwards. Poppy and the children also fell forward from the force of the toppling giant troll. Both sides let go of Mr. Dinkles who landed in the center. Cooper came up and vomited one last time on top of Mr. Dinkles’s head.

“Mew.” Mr. DInkles said displeased.

“I gotcha bud!” Biggie scooped the worm up without a care for the mess.

“ _Gross_! You can keep him!” The little girl retched.

“The beard’s a fake!” The kid that had grabbed for the beard held it out.

“That’s not Jolly Nick!”

“It was a _LIE_!”

Several children began to cry, heartbroken. Poppy looked to Puzzle, who was at the moment standing in front of the crowd, looking equally upset, although not a tear was shed. She has do to something!

“Princess Poppy, is it really true?” One of the children sobbed. “Is there really not a Jolly Nick?”

“No, no listen!” She waved her arms, calling for attention. “Don’t be upset! It’s not a lie, as long as you believe in the magic of Trollmas!”

“ _Really_?” The child dried her tears up, smiling hopefully.

“Yeah,” Cooper piped up, no longer feeling sick. “We were just _tricking_ you so you’d _think_ he actually exists.” One of his fake antlers broke off.

More children wailed. Even some adults that had still believed cried.

“They weren’t suppose to know that for another few years,” Mumsie worriedly said to Violet as they picked up their crying boys

“Guess it’s time for the talk,” Violet sighed.

“My whole life is a lie!” Mesa cried as his niece Karma rubbed his back.

“There, there, you still have your drums.”

“I think...we better go home.” Russell told his wife and father-in-law. “We kept Rei out for too long.”

“But my present!” Rei weakly cried, coughing a little. Amber wrapped the scarf Branch handed over around the little girl.

“It doesn’t look like anyone’s up for Secret Nick right now,” they gestured to the dispersing crowd. “You still have all your other presents at home, sweetheart.”

“But...my Secret Nick...” Rei drowsily cuddled into the warmth of the scarf before returning to her mother’s secure hair.

They bid Branch goodnight, walking away along with many others.

 _This is all my fault_ , Branch looked on sadly. Puzzle returned, holding onto his father’s arm with a distraught look on his face.

“Dad, let’s go home.” Puzzle hugged his father’s torso, sounding tired and unhappy.

Branch took one last look towards the disaster area, catching Poppy’s gaze. Her expression was equally heartbreaking; he could see how sorry she was for everything that went wrong. He looked away.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

—

Defeated, Poppy lied down on her back in the cold snow, followed by Biggie, Cooper and Fuzzbert. The rest of her friends joined along a few minutes later. They were still in disbelief at how everything had turned out.

Welp, they ruined Trollmas;  _great job_ on their part. Trolls weren’t very materialistic; the kids usually had tons of presents to open at home, but the majority of the population relied on the Secret Nick for their one gift for the holiday. And whose to say the kids would even want to unwrap presents now.

So yeah, _ruined_.

Ginger hovered over them, looking at each of their sad faces.

Poppy sighed. “Ginger, I’m _so_ sorry, we destroyed all your hard work.”

“No, none of that apology business, you didn’t ruin anything.” Ginger tutted.

That got their attention, making them sit up. “But...everyone left...”

“Trollmas ain’t over for another seven hours, eighteen minutes. Plenty of time to fix things. Beside, isn’t it your motto: if you knock, knock me over?” Ginger smiled.

“I will get back up again.” Poppy smiled back.

“Well kiddos, next time just ask the professional for help.” She extended her hand out to Poppy helping her back up. “All you gotta do is call everyone over once they’ve cooled off and explain everything. Then we can get right back to our Secret Nick.” She pointed behind herself, to where the sleigh is...or rather, where it was suppose to be.

“Your sleigh!” Chenille gasped. “It’s gone! All the presents!”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, all part of the plan.”

—

They walked silently towards home. There was still a small amount of daylight in the evening. Usually Branch would’ve been happier to return to the safety and warmth of his bunker, away from crazy happy trolls. Heck, the highlight of his day was suppose to be coming back home to a roaring fire, sitting comfortably in his chair with a cup of cider while Puzzle unwrapped his presents. Now that didn’t seem so enjoyable anymore.

Branch felt even worse knowing it was all because he suggested to Poppy and the Snack Pack about making Puzzle believe in magic. He should’ve known better than that. Now none of the children believed.

And he couldn’t just keep it secret; he owed Puzzle an apology for all he did.

Puzzle sighed.

“Puzzle, I’m so-“

“Sorry dad.” The trolling interrupted.

“Wha?” Branch blinked in surprise. “What are _you_ sorry for? You didn’t do _anything_ wrong!”

“I was being stupid!” Puzzle shook his head. “I really, _really_ believed for _one moment_ that was actually Jolly Nick.” He hugged Branch’s arm. “I know you always feel proud of me for being smarter than the other kids, and knowing more, and not being so childish. But...” He sniffed. “It was silly of me...”

“Oh Puzzle,” Branch stopped them from going any further and dropped to his knees to face his son, cold legs be damned. He wrapped his arms around the trolling. “Have I _really_ made you think like that?”

Now Puzzle was confused. “Of course, that’s what you wanted, right? A very intelligent, realistic son-“

“I want a _happy_ son, whose able to enjoy life to the fullest, without being ignorant to the world around him.” Branch explained. “Yes, I’m very proud of the troll you are, but never did I wanted you to sacrifice your childhood or your feelings for what I wanted. And it doesn’t make you stupid or dumb for believing. _I_ should be sorry for ever making you feel that way. And,” He sighed. “I’m sorry you found out like  _this._   _I_ told the Snack Pack to help me make you believe in Jolly Nick and Trollmas magic. This whole thing is on me.”

“Woah! _Seriously_?” Puzzle took a step back, and punch his father’s shoulder. “Sheesh dad, you _really_ screwed up!”

“ _I know_.” He groaned.

“But you mean it? You _wanted_ me to believe?”

“Well...it was mostly because I was worried you’d make the other kids unhappy and not want to play with you anymore, then you’d turn grey, get eaten by a bergen...but yeah, I wanted you to believe.”

“Typical dad,” Puzzle shook his head, “Always worrying about silly things. I forgive you.” He kissed his father’s cheek.

“Thank you,” Branch let out a sigh of relief.

Their walk home was a little lighter now, though still solemn. After all, their holiday had been ruined, and Rei never got to open her present like Puzzle had hoped she would.

“Sooooo, I still don’t believe...”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But hey, troll hair magic still exists.”

“True,” Branch chuckled. “Now that I think about it, it was really silly of me to get all worked up-“

“Dad!” Puzzle yelled, making Branch jump.

“Was is it?! Predator?! _Bergen_?! Get ready to run, don’t look back! Burn my poetry!” Branch held his hands up and spread his legs apart, ready to kung fu fight anything that approaches.

“No dummy, look!” Puzzle pointed towards their bunker.

Branch dropped his stance; he couldn’t believe his eyes!

There, right in front of the trapdoor, was _Ginger’s sleigh_. Presents and all.

“That’s _impossible_! It was by the tree when we left! It couldn’t have been dragged all the way _here_! It’s gotta be a trick!” Branch pulled on his hair.

Puzzle approached the sleigh, climbing up. The present pile was massive, but he had to look.

“Puzzle?”

Amazingly, there it was! _Rei’s present_! Sitting right on top of the pile, as if it was waiting for Puzzle to find it.

“Dad, it’s Rei’s!” Puzzle held out the present. Exact crumpled wrapping paper and bow, even the same squiggly “i” In Puzzle’s handwriting.

“It really is Ginger’s sleigh! Then that means...” He stared astonished at the sleigh.

“We have to get it back to the village!” Puzzle hopped off, trying to push it from behind.

Branch joined in, but it was no use; it was too heavy for them, it’d take a whole team of trolls to push this thing anywhere.

“Uhhhh, dad...” Puzzle spoke up again, pointing up ahead.

The sound of something breathing through it’s nose made Branch take up his fighting stance again.

There, appearing out of nowhere, were four harnessed deer-like trolls staring right at him. They blinked at him, and he blinked back.

“...Puzzle, I need some rope and a few muffins.”

—

The deer trolls pulled the sleigh directly towards the village without any prodding, almost like they _knew_ exactly where they needed to go. Branch and Puzzle made sure not a single present dropped from the sleigh as they traversed through the narrow, bumpy path.

“Dad, they’re not going downhill, they’re heading for the cliff!” Puzzle informed from atop Branch’s head.

“Drat!” He cursed. He knew their luck was too good to be true. “Okay, maybe if I pull the rope left, they’ll take a hint and go that way.” Branch grabbed for the left piece tied to the sleigh and tugged in the direction he wanted.

The deer trolls didn’t go left however, they continued straight with a faster pace.

“Dad.”

“I’m _trying_!” Branch tugged again, but the deer trolls went even faster.

“We’re getting close!”

Branch pulled at the right piece, thinking maybe they’d slowed. The deers sped up even more, and were running now in full sprint. “You stupid deer, _STOP_!” He pulled both ends now, but still they kept on going.

Branch’s eyes widened as the cliff came into his view. They were too late. “ _Puzzle, in my hair NOW_!” He didn’t wait for the trolling to obey and pushed Puzzle down inside to safety.

—

Both Poppy and Ginger made as much ruckus with their respective bells as possible until every troll returned to the Trollmas tree. The crowd indeed looked calmer now that a little time had passed. A few children still sniffled here and there, but at least weren’t downright bawling.

They had the children front and center, their parent looking hopeful that the princess was going to break the news to them gently this time.

Poppy explained everything with complete honesty; how they wanted to help Puzzle believe in Jolly Nick and Trollmas magic, how they dressed up for the part and hid in the giant box, and how really, really sorry they were.

“So is there no real Jolly Nick, Princess Poppy?” The same little troll from earlier asked again, this time sitting on the princess’s lap.

“Jolly Nick may have lived a long time ago, but he continues to live on in our hearts. We make him exist, by continuing on his mission to spread joy and cheer to every troll with presents, laughter and fun.” Poppy smiled to the crowd, seeing that her words were getting to them. “As long as you believe, and you sing and hug and dance, he’ll always be there.”

Poppy got up, and begin to sing, joined by her friends and the children, and then the village. Even Rei joined in, feeling a little better thanks to some of the medicine Branch had given the family earlier. Everyone held hands and swayed as they sung.

After a few minutes, things quieted down again.

“Look!” A troll suddenly gasped. “Up in the sky!”

Many troll’s glances up, and were amazed at what was going on above.

“Oh my god, it’s _actually_ Jolly Nick!” Smidge yelled.

—

“Dead, I’m dead, so dead. Goodbye world, it’s over for me.” Branch kept his eyes covered, not wanting to witness his own death. Trolls were very sturdy creatures, but the way the deer trolls had jumped off the cliff, they managed to reach an incredible height Branch didn’t even know was possible. All Branch saw before he closed his eyes was the trees falling out of view until there was only night sky.

If he was very lucky, his body will die instantly on impact to the ground. If not, a troll’s sturdiness will backfire on him and he’d lay a mangled, broken mess, slowly dying painfully from a ruptured vessel or punctured organ. But at least Puzzle will survive thanks to his hair, as long as they don’t hit water and sink. Oh god, were they anywhere near water? He didn’t want to know!

“Dad, open your eyes!”

“No, stay inside, you can survive this!”

“ _Seriously_ dad, everything’s okay! You gotta _see_ this!”

He felt small hands grab his and pry them away from his face. He opened his eyes finally, if only to make sure Puzzle went back inside his hair, but the sight before him made all those thoughts fly away.

 _Literally_ , fly away.

As in, they were _flying_!

Them, sleigh, even the deer trolls were _flying_!

 _A trick of the eye_? Branch got enough courage to peer down.

Nope, they were neither ascending nor descending from the ground. Heck, they were even circling around the village. They actually were flying!

“This is amazing!” Puzzle jumped out of his hair and extended his arms, feeling the cold breeze whipped around him. Branch of course freaked out and kept his hair wrapped around Puzzle, still not yet trusting the bizarre situation they were in.

“We...we’re flying. On a sleigh. Flying deer trolls.” His brain was beginning to malfunction at this point.

“Woohoo! That means I’m Jolly Nick’s helper elf!” Puzzle laughed, pointing to his elf hat. “We get to deliver presents!”

Branch looked at him incredulous. “Puzzle, this is not a time for games-“

“Come on _Jolly Nick_ , this is fun! And I think everyone’s back by the Trollmas tree now!” Puzzle looked down to the village below, waving at everyone, though they likely couldn’t see him.

Then Puzzle realized something. “They’re waiting for their presents! And we have them!” Grabbing one of them, Puzzle raised it above his head in order toss it over the edge.

“Puzzle, no!” He stopped the trolling from dropping the present. “Are you crazy? At this height, it’s going to hit someone’s head down there! _Hard_!”

“Well, what _else_ are suppose to do? I don’t think the deer trolls are gonna go down.”

Looking towards the flying deer, Branch decided Puzzle had a point. He’s guessing these crazy things were expecting them to drop the presents. But _how_?

“Oh hey look, baby sprites!” Puzzle leaned down and picked up a handful of tiny, glowing creatures that he hadn’t even noticed before.

Branch blinked, and stared as one of them picked up a present on top of the pile by the ribbon, slowly descending downhill.

They helped each little sprite grab a present, using extra string from a storage compartment to tie them to gifts that didn’t have ribbon. A few larger presents needed several sprites, but it all worked out, and soon enough they were letting presents fall off the sleigh little by little, not a single gift going too fast for Branch’s liking.

“Look at them go!” Puzzle giggled as the cute creatures patiently lined up to jump off the sleigh. “It’s like they’ve done this before!” He saw the sprites pick up presents for all sorts of trolls he knew; the Snack Pack, King Peppy, his aunt and her family, all his friends and their families, even his school teacher!

Then one of them had picked up Rei’s present. “That one’s for my best friend, please take care of it.” In response, the sprite gently let got of it and hovered to his cheek. It seemed to have give him a tiny kiss, then picked up it’s baggage once more and jumped off the sleigh.

Then several sprites raised another gift up to Puzzle. “My present!” Puzzle accepted the gift. “I’ll wait when we’re back on solid ground.” He kept it safe in his hair.

Apparently, the sprites seem to know who to give the presents to, if that was any indication. It made Branch wonder though: where’s his? Everyone get’s a Secret Nick as long as they participated. Did the troll who got him decided he wasn’t worth the effort?

That hurt, but it didn’t matter; there wasn’t a single gift anyone could give him that would be _anywhere_ as special as his nineteenth birthday present: his son.

Well, maybe a bergen-annihilating laser beam.

__

In the village, the trolls happily grabbed their presents from the little sprites, thanking Jolly Nick as loud as they could, hoping he’d hear them. Everyone received their gifts without hassle or fail, and opened them up together.

Once the sleigh was empty, the deer trolls finally lowered down to an area behind the Trollmas tree. After Branch and Puzzle were dropped off, they flew back up once more and disappeared beyond the forest.

They made their way back to the village just time to see trolls hugging and thanking their Secret Nicks.

“Puzzle, open yours.” Branch nudged the trolling. With a nod, Puzzle took out his present and began to unwrap it. The name underneath the lid said...

“It’s from Flick!” Puzzle laughed.

That made Branch’s smile drop. “Uh, first let me check on it for safety.”

“Chill dad, It’s not a prank.” Puzzle held up the box. “A rock candy kit! I always wanted one!”

“That’s a relief.” Branch calmed down.

“Let’s go find him!” Puzzle run off, Branch trailing behind trying to catch his kid before he got lost.

“Thank you Flick!” Puzzle leapt onto the older trolling’s back, hugging him. “I love it, I can’t wait to make it!”

“I knew it’d be perfect for you, Puzz!” The kid hugged back. “I hope you’ll share some with me next time we cook up a plan.” He winked.

“Merry Trollmas Branch!” A glitter troll in neon pink approached, patting his back. “I love jam! I’ll be having some for my morning breakfast!”

Oh, Zeke. “No prob, Merry Trollmas to you, too.” He nodded. Once Zeke was gone he did his best to rub off the glitter residue.

“Puzzle! Puzzle!” Rei waved her arms around from her mother’s head. The family approached Branch and Puzzle. “I love it! It’s just like mommy!” Her gift, a hair brooch made of fossilized plant resin called amber, had a tiny plant that was sprouted in a sunburst pattern. _Amber_ and her _Rei_ of sunshine. When Branch found it and gave it to Puzzle, he knew instantly it was perfect for his friend.

“Merry Trollmas Rei. Surprise! I’m your Secret Nick!” Branch had picked up Puzzle so that the two trollings could hug.

“I know, it’s so great! My Trollmas wish really came true!” Rei giggled.

Puzzle blinked. “Your Trollmas wish?”

“Uh huh, last year I wished that my bestest friend would be my Secret Nick!” Rei raised her fist and proceeded to knock on Russell’s head. “Naughty daddy, you’d said you’d _tell_ me!”

“I kept her silver bell with me all year long,” Russell explained. “Then after the name drawing, it just suddenly disappeared!”

“Like _magic_!” Rei squeaked happily.

“Like magic...” Puzzle repeated with a whisper. Reaching into his hair, he took out the bell and ribbon given to him earlier that day.

“Hey children!” Ginger approached the group. “Don’t forget to make your wish! Tie your ribbon on the Trollmas tree and keep your silver bells!” Then she walked off, making sure to inform all the children to do the same.

“Come on, Rei! Time to make our wishes!”

“Can I mommy? I feel better again.” Rei asked. Amber nodded.

The two families approached the Trollmas tree, where a few other children were tying ribbons to the lowest areas. With the two of them up high on their parent’s heads, they could reach one of the higher “branches.”

“This is perfect!” Rei exclaimed, gesturing to the small limb sticking out over their heads. Rei closed her eyes, cupping the bell with both hands. Puzzle mimicked her.

_I wish dad will get all his colors back someday._

Once they were done, Branch and Amber helped their children untie the ribbons so they could retie it on the tree.

“I hope my wish comes true. What about you Puzzle?” Rei asked.

“Me too!” Puzzle nodded, smiling up to his father, who grinned back.

—

The crowd was dispersing, but a few remained behind for some extra caroling by the tree. Ginger was nowhere to be seen, though she usually hanged around until New Years before disappearing to who knows where.

“Merry Trollmas Branch! Crazy day, huh?” Poppy and the Snack Pack approached him as he stood aloof, watching Puzzle join Rei’s family in a bit of caroling. Once again, Puzzle’s voice was strong and permeating. Sheesh, the boy could solo through a _whole_ choir!

“Yeah, Merry Trollmas back, and all.” He tried to sound bored, as if it was no big deal.

“Sorry I nearly screwed everything up.” Poppy twirled some of her hair around her finger.

“It worked out in the end.” Branch shrugged.

“And Jolly Nick!” Chenille gasped. “I can’t believe he’s actually alive!” The Snack Pack agreed.

“Yep.” Branch fought the urge to smile. They didn’t need to know about his crazy adventure.

“You feeling okay?” Suki asked. He raised his eyebrow at her. He felt like being alone right now, but surely he wasn’t grumpier than usual.

“Yeah, Branch,” Guy Diamond grinned, “You’re looking a little _bluuuuuer_!” The Snack Pack broke out in laughter.

“Of course,” Branch scoffed, realizing the joke. Looking down on his uncovered hand, it did look like the skin lightened up a little more, the teal-blue around his fingers covering a little more ground. He was certain that the hand print on his chest would be larger as well.

“This calls for a reward,” Poppy smirked, “I still need to give you a present, after all.”

“You don’t have to do that, Poppy.” He shook his head.

“Oh I _insist_. And I don’t think you’ll be complaining.”

The Snack Pack gathered around him.

“Seriously, _another_ group hug? This isn’t a reward!” He grouches, but they didn’t listen.

Strangely enough, Poppy stood in the center with him, while the Snack Pack closed their eyes and turned their heads away as they all embraced, far enough that they were huddling more and cuddling. This was _not_ their usual protocol.

“What are y-“ Branch was interrupted by a haste kiss on the lips. The Snack Pack formed as a shield that gave the two enough privacy so that Branch wouldn’t hyperventilate. Still, the grey/blue troll’s face was flushed a deeper blue after she pulled away.

“Bye Branchie, you better be at the After Trollmas Party, or I’m coming to get you!” Poppy broke off from the group first, laughing. The Snack Pack laughed as well and followed their leader, bidding the astonished Branch good night.

He shook his head, trying to do away with his embarassment. His old stocking fell out of his hair; he almost forgotten it!

Reaching in to the stocking, he was surprise to feel some sort of paper as well. Out came not only the old bell, but a photograph as well. His parent, grandparents, even the aunt and sisters he never met. He turned it around to find writing on the back.

_Not all wishes can come true as we expect them to. They’ll always live on inside you. Sorry I took so long._

_**-JN** _

He wiped away the tear that had fallen down his cheek. Looking around, no one was too close other than his group. He fell back, closer to the stalk of the Trollmas tree. Finding a clear spot, he untied the frayed, old ribbon from it’s equally old bell. Clutching it tight with one hand, he closed his eyes.

_I wish Puzzle will always be safe and happy._

Then he tied it to the tree.

—

Puzzle eagerly tore through his presents. The Snack Pack joined together to make him a felt wall tapestry full of different highlights of the year, as well as a disc full of new songs. Cybil’s family gave him more photos to add to his album. Karma gave him several new and interesting rocks, including one with white bands and another with a fossilized shell. Rei’s family gave him a new case for his growing rock collection. Branch had a second present for him; more rocks and crystals from their underground mine, these ones more colorful and vibrant than the ones Karma gifted, plus they’ve already been added to the scrapbook Puzzle had opened up that morning.

That should’ve been the last present, except Puzzle spotted another on the kitchen table. Strange, as it hadn’t been there this morning

“Hey dad, do you know who gave us this?”

Branch shook his head, but he could take a gander. Only the Snack Pack were permitted in his bunker, and should’ve been the only ones who knew how to open the secret boulder door. But surely one of them would’ve at least mentioned they were gifting something separate from the group, right?

Opening it up, Puzzle grinned brightly and his eyes sparkled. “Wow! A crystal necklace!” Puzzle held out the necklace; a raw crystal tied to a firm net. “Dad! I think it’s suppose to be my colors!” Puzzle bounced his way closer, holding up the crystal for Branch to look at.

The crystal was two tones, and sure enough was uncanny to Puzzle’s coloration. While clear and white quartz crystal was a dime-a-dozen, color variations other than amethyst were a lot harder to find. Much less a very specific color. The teal-blue was an almost matching shade to both trolling and father. The white part was mostly opaque, and in the light the furthest end had the slightest amount of shimmer to it.

It was, all in all, definitely intentional, and _incredibly_ thoughtful.

But _who_?

“Dad, there was something in the bottom that had your name on it.” Puzzle handed over the box, which smelled like a coffee tin, returning his gaze back to his new necklace piece, turning it around to catch a bit of light from the flickering fire.

Curious, Branch looked inside. The envelope was blank other than his name written in beautiful handwriting. One he recognized instantly. Picking it up, he noticed a small bag that had been underneath the envelop. With a whiff, he concluded what he thought it may be; coffee beans, and very strong ones. Definitely good quality.

He took care not to tear up the envelope. Inside was a note in crisp parchment.

Reading it over, he pouted.

“Stupid jerk, at least you could’ve said something to me!” He grumbled, promising to tear the troll a new one come morning.

But first, he was going to grind up those coffee beans and enjoy a nice hot drink by the fire place.

_**Branch,** _

**Always the hot head, eh ol’ boy?**  
**I’ll forgive you this time, so long as you bring**  
**over some hibiscus tea to my next yoga session.**  
**Two drops honey, one drop lemon, alright?**  
**Not anytime soon, however, I have a bit of catching**  
**up with my father and Cybil, and all. Have to**  
**deliver their crystals as well.**  
**Do tell Puzzle I said hello. I hope he liked his gift.**

_**With regards,** _

_**Your Secret Nick, and brother, Creek.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
